


A Caring Touch

by cloudytears



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Bed-Wetting, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Caretaking, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Diapers, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Overthinking, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, Teasing, Top Oma Kokichi, Trauma, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudytears/pseuds/cloudytears
Summary: Shuichi struggles with his past events. His boyfriend Kokichi notices and comes up with an idea to help Shuichi properly unwind and make him feel cared for and loved again.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. Kokichi's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a story that I am also writing for myself, haven't seen many stories like these. I hope you enjoy too!

It is 3 am. Shuichi was sweating and moving in his sleep, perhaps it was another nightmare. He shot awake, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt the wetness under him. He wet the bed again. Kokichi slowly woke up too. "Shumai..? What's wrong?" He asked sleepily. Shuichi couldn't help but start crying softly. Kokichi noticed the wet spot under his boyfriend and took Shuichi into his arms. "Shh, it's okay Shu.. let's get you cleaned up."

After moments of cleaning Shuichi and the bed, both boys sat on the bed. "You had another nightmare?" Kokichi asked. Shuichi nodded and looked down, still embarrassed and scared of what happened. "Shu, I might have an idea of how to deal with this." Kokichi said, looking into his boyfriends eyes. Shuichi listened. "It's something called.. age-regression. You regress into a headspace of maybe the age range of 2 to 4 years old. People use it to cope with their stress or traumas. Their partners often take care of them too, if they have one." Kokichi explained carefully, not wanting his boyfriend to be weirded out. Shuichi looked down and was into thoughts. "Some people also use diapers, pacifiers and bottles to get into their headspace. And since you wet the bed often.." Kokichi added. Shuichi's cheeks turned a slight pink. "I-I don't need those.. I'm not a baby Kokichi." Shuichi said. "But you're my baby, and maybe it's best to give this a try~" Kokichi said and smiled softly to the detective. Shuichi nodded once and Kokichi left the room to get some stuff. 

"I'm back Shumai~" Kokichi said with a sweet tone. He held a thick diaper with the right supplies, a dark blue pacifier and a blue onesie. "K-Kokichi, where did all this come from..?" Shuichi said wide-eyed. "Doesn't matter! Nee-hee-hee~" Kokichi chuckled. "Lay down Shumai~" Shuichi did what he was told and waited for further things to happen. Kokichi undressed him and slid the diaper under Shuichi's bum. He put some powder there before taping it up and patting the front of the diaper Shuichi was now wearing. "You look so cute with your diapee on Shu-Shu~" Kokichi cooed. Shuichi blushed and hid his face in his hands. "Now up!" Shuichi sat up as Kokichi grabbed the onesie. He put it on Shuichi and closed the buttons underneath. "There we go, much better~" Kokichi said happily before popping the paci into Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi did feel a bit different, not in a bad way. He might have started to like it already. The two went to bed and Kokichi held Shuichi close to him. Not letting his baby go. 


	2. Shuichi's Little Day pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day Shuichi tried out Kokichi's plan. How will their day go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 2 parts of this chapter. This one will be the morning part! Enjoy! ♡

"Wake up Shumai.." a voice softly said. Shuichi whined a bit before opening his eyes, revealing his beloved boyfriend. "Morning sleepyhead~" Kokichi said, smiling widely. Shuichi let out a small yawn before pulling the covers off him, wanting to stand up and do his things. Kokichi stopped him from doing that. "Nuh uh, babies like you don't do big boy things yet!" Kokichi said, taking Shuichi into his arms. Shuichi blushed at the remark. "I-I'm not a baby Kokichi.." Kokichi chuckled. "And what's this then, oh-so-big detective?" Kokichi reached out and patted Shuichi's diapered bum. "Oh, and it's either Kichi, Dada or Daddy for you now~" Kokichi added. Shuichi hid his face in his hands, feeling like an baby. Kokichi's little baby. 

After a calm but embarrassing morning for Shuichi, the two headed downstairs for breakfast. Kokichi guided Shuichi to a chair and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them. He came back with two plates, one with eggs and bacon and one with sliced apple parts, and a cut sandwich. Kokichi put a bib on Shuichi, not wanting his baby to ruin his cute onesie. The two ate whilst Kokichi sometimes cooed at how cute his Shumai was. 

"Alright baby boy, it's time for baba!" Kokichi said happily. Kokichi made a bottle full of warm milk and took it to the living room, together with Shuichi. He took Shuichi into his arms on the couch and held the nipple of the bottle in front of Shuichi. Shuichi was quite thirsty so he took the nipple in his mouth and began drinking. Kokichi gently patted Shuichi's diaper. "I'm sure little Shu-Shu will go potty too after this nice warm bottle~" Kokichi said teasingly. Shuichi felt more than embarassment after that sentence. He never..did it in a diaper before. He'd look like a actual baby. He kept drinking until the bottle was empty. "Good boy! You drank it all~" Kokichi happily said, ruffling the detectives hair gently. Kokichi was right, Shuichi did have to..pee. "Kichi.. Can I use the bathroom..?" He shyly asked. Kokichi pointed to Shuichi's diaper. "The bathroom is right there silly!" "But I.." Kokichi shook his head. "You're my little baby now Shu-Shu, you gotta use your diapee like a good boy for Dada~" Shuichi couldn't hold it anymore and released it into his diaper, like a baby. Tears welled up in his eyes, since this was the first time he did something like this. Even in front of Kokichi! 

"It's alright Shu-Shu, this is what babies do! That's what diapees are for~" Kokichi reassured. Shuichi hid his face in Kokichi's chest, tears falling down his cheeks. "Let's get this icky diaper off you now." Kokichi said, lifting himself from the couch with Shuichi in his arms, bridal style. Kokichi was small but surprisingly strong enough to carry Shuichi. Kokichi laid Shuichi down on the bed, grabbing changing supplies afterwards. "Dada, icky.." Shuichi hiccuped, still crying slightly. "It's okay baby, Dada will make it all better~" Kokichi said softly, he felt even more loved, hearing his little baby calling him Dada. Kokichi quickly got rid of the wet diaper, taping a clean one close on Shuichi. "There we go, all better~" Shuichi was in clean diaper now, he felt much cleaner now and stopped crying. Shuichi did have the habit to put fingers in his mouth now. "No no Shumai, we don't put fingers in our mouth." Kokichi said a bit sternly. He grabbed the dark blue pacifier and took Shuichi's fingers out, putting the pacifier in place after. Shuichi yawned softly and Kokichi instantly noticed. "I think it's time for my little one to take a nap~" Shuichi nodded at Kokichi's words and crawled into bed by himself. Kokichi tucked him in and placed a kiss on Shuichi's forehead. "Sweet dreams my little prince, Dada will be here to protect you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment ^-^


	3. Update/Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update about this story and where i've been, and what i'm gonna do after ^^

Hi all! I'm very sorry that I haven't continued with this story for a long time. I've been dealing with personal stuff and a lot of pressure. So I didn't have motivation nor time to continue this. 

I'd also like to ask if you guys have any suggestions for this story or other story ideas! For example if you guys like oneshots or more Danganronpa stuff, or Love Live stuff! (Since that's also my main fandom.) Let me know in the comments :) 

If you guys want me to continue this story, also let me know in the comments. 

Thank you all for reading it and for the support, ly all ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was written well, haven't written in a long time. I hope you enjoyed it and I may write more chapters soon.


End file.
